


Breathe Me

by colazitron



Series: 2016 December Holiday Fic Countdown [17]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Isak and Even shotgun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desert_coffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desert_coffin/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein, or their creators. I made all of this up in my own head and am sharing it purely for entertainment reasons.
> 
>  **A/N:** I googled the effects weed can have on bipolar disorder, and the general consensus seems to be "we're not 100% certain as we don't understand bpd very well, but probably stay away from weed, or at least don't smoke it regularly". I'm not convinced the choice Even and Isak make in this is the right one, but I'm also not convinced it's the wrong one. If you or a loved one have bpd and are wondering about the effects marijuana might have on it, you should probably consult a doctor. Be safe, kids.

Even was still asleep, which was slowly becoming commonplace enough to not worry Isak. Isak though itched to get up despite having woken unusually early (for him) on this January second, so he carefully rolled off the bed, tip-toed out of the room, and stepped into the shower.

By the time he made it back to his room, feeling scrubbed clean and fresh in that wonderful way only a good shower can make happen, Even was up as well.

“Morning,” Isak said, sitting down next to him on the bed, and leaning in for a kiss.

“Good morning,” Even replied with a teasing flick of his eyebrows, letting his eyes roam over Isak's chest and the towel he had wrapped around his waist. “You didn't want to wait for me?”

“I wasn't sure how long you wanted to sleep,” Isak said, and kissed Even again.

“I wasn't either,” Even grinned, and fell back against the mattress, sprawling out.

Isak contemplated lying down with him, but he could feel goosebumps creeping up his arms and chest, so he got up and got dressed instead. Even was pouting up at him when Isak sat down to pull on a pair of socks.

“I was looking at that,” he said.

“At 'that'? At what?” Isak laughed.

“You. Your shoulders and tiny waist. Your legs. Your cute bum.”

Isak grinned and slung a leg over Even's body, straddling his hips before leaning down for another kiss. It felt so strange to think that only a few weeks ago he had thought he would never get to have this, never get to be with Even like this. He wondered sometimes if how insatiable he felt for Even's touch had to do with that, or if this was just how they were always going to be. He sincerely hoped it would be the latter.

When they parted again, Even pulled something out of his hoodie pocket for Isak to see.

“Where did you get that?” Isak asked, eyeing the weed warily.

“Found it when I was grabbing some socks,” Even said with a teasing smile.

Isak licked his lips, unsure about his next move.

“I googled it, you know,” he said, sitting up again, but not moving away from his perch on Even's hips. Even rested one hand against Isak's thigh, drawing little swirling designs there with his fingertips, looking up at Isak in that attentive way he did.

“Bipolar disorder and weed, I mean,” Isak went on. “I don't _want_ to tell you what you can and cannot do, but I don't want to hurt you. I'll chuck it right now, if that's what's best.”

Once Even had felt up to it, he'd told Isak all he could about his illness and how he lived with it, and Isak trusted Even's judgement on these things.

“I'm fine, Isak. I shouldn't be doing it as often as I was when we met, but one smoke every blue moon won't send me off the rails immediately,” Even said.

Isak considered Even for a while and then sighed and smiled.

“Alright,” he said, and slid off Even and the bed.

“I don't really have… anything, actually. So we're gonna have to improvise,” he said, and went to fetch a plastic bottle of water from the kitchen, pouring most of the contents out into two glasses he took back to the room. Even had already opened the window a little by the time he came back and set about constructing their makeshift pipe.

“You've done this before,” Even observed.

Isak shrugged. “With Jonas.”

They settled in on the bed, with Even leaning against the wall, and Isak sitting cross-legged opposite him, and Isak watched Even take the first hit. He was trying not to be anxious about it, knew that wouldn't make this any fun, and took a deep breath before he returned Even's smile and took the bottle from him.

“You know what we've never done,” Even said after they'd shared a few quiet hits, waiting for the high to set in.

“Hm?” Isak asked, watching Even's lips move around the words.

“Shotgunned.”

Isak's eyes flicked up to Even's, only to find him as transfixed by Isak's lips as Isak had been by Even's just then. A shiver of heat ran up his back, settling in his cheeks, and low in his belly, making him feel like he was glowing with warmth all over.

Instead of an answer, Isak uncrossed his legs and shuffled forwards, sliding into Even's lap.

“Should I be expecting a pro? Have you done this with Jonas as well?” Even teased.

“Never done it with anyone,” Isak readily supplied and rested his forearms on Even's shoulders to lazily tangle his fingers in the hair at the back of his neck, and leaned in for a kiss. He wasn't about to be tantalisingly close to Even's lips without kissing them first. Even seemed to agree, letting Isak lick into his mouth lazily, chasing the sweet taste of the smoke that lingered there for a few moments.

“I like being your first,” Even whispered, like a confession.

“Me too,” Isak whispered back, nudging his nose against Even's.

Even turned away a little to take a hit, and then fit his lips against Isak's before carefully breathing out the smoke. Isak's eyes fluttered closed as he concentrated on taking it in without coughing and ruining it, holding his breath as long as he could before breathing back out into Even.

It felt strange, passing the smoke back and forth; all slow and measured and a little like it was happening to someone else, what with Isak's eyes closed and the weed already altering his perception. It also felt incredibly intimate, and Isak suddenly became aware of his hands in Even's hair again as he curled his fingers into it more tightly. There was nothing but him, and Even, and the breath they were sharing, and Isak pressed closer to Even on instinct, wanting to climb inside him like the smoke did.

Even's cheeks were flushed when he pulled away to let the last of the smoke escape him and catch his breath. Isak was sure he was no better.

“Again?” Even asked, and Isak nodded eagerly, somehow incapable of thinking of another way to get Even's lips back on his.

It was easier the second time around, less something Isak focussed on doing and more something he just did, syncing his breathing with Even's, passing smoke and used air back and forth until he felt dizzy and gasped as he pulled away, feeling flushed with heat, and tingly from the tips of his hair to the tips of his toes. He pulled his hoodie off without much thought before immediately returning his hands to their place in Even's hair.

“Fuck, Isak,” Even murmured, eyes glassy and lips red. He barely took the time to set their makeshift bong and the lighter down before he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Isak's waist as he laid him back onto the bed. They were kissing before Isak had even hit the sheets, propping himself up with an arm only briefly before winding it back around Even.

Even's weight pushing Isak's body into the bed make him feel like he was flying, Even's hips pressing in between Isak's legs lit his entire body up with want, and Even's tongue in his mouth was always going to be more intoxicating than any drug they could take. There was no way they could ever be close _enough_ , but this was good. This was close. Isak rucked up Even's hoodie to get to the skin underneath, clinging and feeling the heat of Even's body.

Until they found a way to link every one of Isak's atoms with one of Even's, this would have to be enough.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Come leave me promts for my fic advent on [my tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask) if you want! :D


End file.
